narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jitsuryoku
---- Jitsuryoku, a state only granted to those who wield the four paths, awakened when they have fallen into depravity, and overcome with hatred. The reactions are completely different, Tatsumi and Yomi when coming into this form had no control of their actions, whereas Nuraki had complete control, making her form more powerful and advanced, however it is inferred that due to Nuraki being someone with immense Evil Intent, she cannot be taken over by her own darkness. This form is one feared throughout the world, those who sport silver hair are often shunned and discriminated against due to them resembling the appearance of the Malevolent Demoness. It grants significant boost in the suffering and hatred paths, a noticeable one. This form also gives the wielder a unique physiology unknown to man. Forms The Jitsuryoku grants two forms, the first form still in a humanoid shape, the users have all the color from their hair drained into a beautiful silver color, this form of the Jitsuryoku is said to be beautiful and innocent, however that is far from the truth. Despite being the less corrupt of the two forms, the incomplete form of Jitsuryoku still is extremely violent and fights akin to that of a zombie. The second form of Jitsuryoku, a terror to behold, it takes the shape of a Yokai. Horns grow atop, normally the users hair is burnt to cinders upon transformation, it is a terrifying and ugly state. Nuraki priding herself for her beauty almost never utilizes the second stage except in dire situations. The power granted by the complete form is nothing to scoff at, it gives immeasurable power, enough power in fact that nature it self collapses under the chakra those who have reached this form secrete. Despite the incredible prowess granted, they cannot utilize the other 2 paths whilst in this form, this form is limited to only the Suffering and Hatred Path, representing their one-sided evil nature whilst under the influence. Both of these forms represent the evil of the world, constantly absorbing the hatred of living organism to grow more powerful. The final "lost" form of the Jitsuryoku, a unforeseen evolution by Nuraki after the joint effort to defeat her. This form is the true representation of evil, it grants the user complete control over the Hatred Path incomprehensible to both Tatsumi and Yomi, this form is extremely wicked, it is not truly a monster or human it is something than transcends words. This form, is said to bring great disaster on the world, the prophecy of the corrupt Buddha. Those who are adept in using the Jitsuryoku are given a unique physiology.... Physiology Also See *The Four Paths of Truth Trivia *The author is an extreme fan of zombies, weird huh. He used this as one of his outlets of his love for the powerful yet fragile race. His main inspiration being Is This A Zombie? by Rob Thomas. *Despite originating from The Four Paths of Truth, this form can sometimes be utilized Nuraki with her incomplete version, only capable of tapping into the Hatred and Suffering Paths contrary to common belief.